Axalon (Armada)
The Axalon is the Autobot starship initially commanded by Hot Shot and later Optimus Prime during the Unicron Battles. She was constructed on Earth as a means of returning home to Cybertron before the Decepticons did. During the war against Unicron, she served as both the Autobot and Allied Transformer flagship. Fiction ''Armada'' cartoon The Autobot Axalon was completed shortly after Optimus Prime's death at the hands of the Hydra Cannon, and as Hot Shot was left in charge of the Autobots, he eventually assumed command. Launch did not go smoothly, however, as the Mini-Cons refused to allow the Autobots to launch the ship without bringing the kids along. After that was sorted out, the Axalon was launched from an underwater drydock that was flooded to allow the ship to fly out of the lake near their base. Shortly after the launch, a depressed Megatron ordered his starship to be turned around so he could destroy the Autobots within the asteroid belt. This led the Mini-Cons to man the Axalon's point defense laser turrets and call upon the remaining Mini-Cons within the solar system to enter the Matrix and resurrect Optimus Prime and create the new Transformer, Overload, who quickly defeated Megatron, sending the Decepticons into retreat. Megatron, however, was quite pleased that his old enemy had returned. ''Energon'' cartoon The Axalon served as transport for the human delegation sent from Earth to Cybertron. Among the passengers were the Autobots' old friends Rad White, Carlos Lopez and Alexis, as well as human energon researcher Dr. Brian Jones and his son, Kicker Jones. She was later replaced as Autobot flagship by the Miranda II, and was destroyed along with another transport ship by an energon tower during the Powerlinx Battles. Linkage Out on a stroll on Hawaii, Stella Holley spotted a bright light in the sky and enquired if that was the Mini-Cons' friends' spaceship they had told her about. Redline answered that it was and that it was calling for them to follow. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Axalon makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. She was constructed on Earth as a means of returning home to Cybertron before the Decepticons did. The Autobot ship, Axalon, was completed shortly after Optimus Prime's death at the hands of the Hydra Cannon, and as Hot Shot was left in charge of the Autobots, he eventually assumed command. Launch did not go smoothly, however, as the Mini-Cons refused to allow the Autobots to launch the ship without bringing the kids along. After that was sorted out, the Axalon was launched from an underwater drydock that was flooded to allow the ship to fly out of the lake near their base. Shortly after the launch, a depressed Megatron ordered his starship to be turned around so he could destroy the Autobots within the asteroid belt. This led the Mini-Cons to man the Axalon's point defense laser turrets and call upon the remaining Mini-Cons within the solar system to enter the Matrix and resurrect Optimus Prime and create the new Transformer, Overload, who quickly defeated Megatron, sending the Decepticons into retreat. Megatron, however, was quite pleased that his old enemy had returned. The Axalon visited Titan, Tlalak, Brobdingnag and Monacus. The Axalon served as transport for the human delegation sent from Earth to Cybertron. Among the passengers were the Autobots' old friends Rad White, Carlos Lopez and Alexis, as well as human energon researcher Dr. Brian Jones and his son, Kicker Jones. She was later replaced as Autobot flagship by the Miranda II, and was damaged by Galvatron. She was later repaired. Known crew and specifications The original crew of the Axalon included: * Optimus Prime/Hot Shot - Captain/Commanding Officer * Jetfire - First Officer * Red Alert - Engineer and Second Officer * Blurr - Helmsman * Side Swipe - Navigation and Sensors * Hoist - Whiner * Sparkplug *Incinerator *Jolt *Comettor *Rollout *Longarm *Rollbar *Nightbeat *Liftor *Street Action Mini-Con Team: Perceptor ** High Wire ** Grindor ** Sureshock * Adventure Mini-Con Team ** Dune Runner ** Iceberg ** Ransack * Air Military Mini-Con Team ** Gunbarrel ** Terradive ** Thunderwing * Destruction Mini-Con Team ** Buzzsaw ** Drill Bit ** Dualor * Emergency Mini-Con Team ** Firebot ** Makeshift ** Prowl * Land Military Mini-Con Team ** Bonecrusher ** Knock Out ** Wreckage * Sea Mini-Con Team ** Oceanglide ** Stormcloud ** Waterlog * Street Speed Mini-Con Team ** Backtrack ** Oval ** Spiral The Axalon's propulsion system is significantly faster than the one onboard Megatron's flagship, as (according to Thrust) she was equipped with Mark-2600 Warp Engines. For defense, she is armed with dual-barrel laser cannon turrets that can be manually fired by Mini-Con crew members. Two ventrally-mounted launch tubes fire shuttle pods that personnel can use for evacuation or reconnaissance missions. Although she is not the largest ship in the Autobot fleet, her interiors are designed to provide comfortable and ample living spaces for Transformers, Mini-Cons and humans. Upon the stern is a large windowed observation deck. Category:Autobot starships